Deux Ames, Une Promesse
by Hanakaya
Summary: Faites qu’on soit toujours ensemble pour Noël. Faites que nous n’oublions jamais cette promesse. Mais les années et les différences les ont séparé… Jusqu’à ce que… HPDM


**_Titre : Deux Ames, Une Promesse._**

**_Résumé : Faites qu'on soit toujours ensemble pour Noël. Faites que nous n'oublions jamais cette promesse. Mais les années et les différences les ont séparé… Jusqu'à ce que… HPDM_**

**_Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling, sauf les dérivation de l'histoire, qui sont nées de mon petit esprit à moi !_**

**_Rating : M (Homophobes, s'abstenir, présence d'un Slash)_**

**_Note de l'auteur : Un nouvel OS de ma part, d'une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, je me suis enfin décidée à l'achever, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._**

**_"Le présent, à peine essayais-je de le capter, qu'il se mit déjà à l'imparfait"_**

* * *

« Hey, et si on se faisait une promesse ? Puisque personne ne veut fêter Noël avec nous… On le fera tous les deux…

-Oui, juste tous les deux. »

Assis tous deux sur un petit muret recouverts de neige, les deux enfants se sourirent, leurs visages à moitié camouflés par leurs manteaux. Mais l'éclat de leurs yeux luisait encore plus distinctement dans la nuit, ainsi que le splendide contraste qu'ils offraient. Des yeux émeraudes contre des orbes grises. Des mèches brunes bouclées opposées aux filaments blond de l'autre. Ils n'avaient rien en commun, sinon ce jour, où, restés seuls, ils n'avaient eu d'autre choix que de sortir de chez eux pour aller dans ce parc.

Harry Potter n'avait jamais célébré Noël, c'était pour lui une fête interdite, un pincement au cœur que jamais il n'avait osé révéler à sa famille. Alors ces soirs là, il quittait les Dursleys et partait se réfugier ici, et cela depuis ses cinq ans.

Draco Malfoy, lui, n'avait auparavant jamais songé à venir dans ce lieu là. Il aimait l'hiver, oui, mais pas la période des fêtes. Ses parents lui avaient maintes et maintes fois répété que Noël n'était qu'une fête moldue, qu'ils n'avaient aucune raison d'y croire, et d'offrir d'autres cadeaux que des grimaces de déception. Alors qu'il avait sept ans, il décida de sortir lui aussi, pendant cette soirée, pour partir à l'aventure de ce monde qu'il connaissait si peu, et qui l'attirait tant.

Et c'est ainsi que les deux jeunes enfants se rencontrèrent, tous deux âgés de sept printemps. L'innocence de leur enfance avait aussitôt effacé toute trace d'animosité, et ils avaient ensemble passé la plus fabuleuse des soirées. Ils s'étaient amusé à n'en plus finir, s'étaient parlé, échangeant milles promesse, dont celle de se retrouver ici, à chaque Noël. Les deux garçons se prirent doucement la main, levant d'un seul homme leurs quatre yeux vers les étoiles, et murmurant une même prière.

« Faites qu'on soit toujours ensemble pour Noël. Faites que nous n'oublions jamais cette promesse. »

Puis ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre, et sourirent de plus belle. Ils aimaient ces secrets, cette atmosphère glacée. Personne ne viendrait les chercher maintenant, ni ici, ils pourraient donc s'amuser jusqu'à n'en plus finir. Il joueraient aussi longtemps que la terre tournerait, que Noël existerait, et même au delà de la mort, ils joueraient encore, tous les deux, n'autorisant personne d'autre dans leur relation. Un secret ne se partage qu'entre deux êtres, et ils n'en autoriseraient pas un troisième.

Puis vint Minuit, l'heure fatidique où ils devraient rentrer chez eux. Ils regardèrent chacun leur montre, et comprirent ce que cela signifiait. Le petit brun hésita une seconde, avant de serrer fortement la main de son partenaire.

« On se revoit l'année prochaine ?

-Bien sûr !

-Et l'année suivante ?

-Oui !

-Et toujours après ?

-Promis ! »

Et ils se quittèrent sur ces mots, les yeux emplis d'étoiles, et de souvenirs ineffaçables.

Par la suite, ils se retrouvèrent deux fois. Jusqu'à leurs neuf ans. Car après, tous deux savaient que le blond devrait partir. Cette année déjà, il avait eut du mal à éviter ses parents, qui renforçaient visiblement leur surveillance sur lui. Ils avaient de grands projets, auquel le jeune homme ne pouvait se plier. Et du haut de son âge, pouvait-on faire autre chose qu'admettre et obtempérer ? Alors pour cette dernière année en compagnie de son ami, il voulait qu'elle soit belle, et encore plus inoubliable que les autres.

Le brun avait comprit cela aussi, et força l'autre à lui donner une adresse où lui écrire, pour lui adresser un mot, un cadeau, chaque année, ainsi, leur promesse ne serait pas dissoute. Le blond accepta, et demanda aussi l'autre adresse, afin de faire de même. Jamais ils ne se demandèrent leurs prénoms, ils avaient accomplit cet accord, et se surnommaient Blond, ou Brun, entre eux. C'était leur code, ils étaient enfant, quoi de plus normal ?

« -Blond, tu me jure de m'écrire, chaque année ?

-Oui, promis !

-Je ferai pareil Et on gardera ces lettres, et plus tard, on se retrouvera là… »

Les autres jours, nul ne parlait de l'autre, cette journée était à part, comme même exclut de leurs mémoire les autres nuits. Cet événement là n'apparaissait qu'une fois par an, et les autres jours, ils s'ignoraient, même s'ils s'étaient parfois croisés, dans une rue de Londres bien précise que Brun n'arrivait jamais à retenir. C'était leur secret, ils étaient enfant, il n'y a rien à blâmer.

Et surtout, il y avait ce secret, cet interdit que tous deux sentaient. Cette attirance magnétique, qui les poussaient à rester collés l'un à l'autre pendant toute la soirée. Ils prétextaient de multiples inventions, toutes arrivant au but qu'ils se tiennent les mains, ou soient proches. Ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était réellement, Blond supposait que Brun était son âme sœur, et ce dernier songeait à l'Amour. C'était leurs sentiments, ils étaient jeunes, ils changeraient…

Et puis, même s'ils ne se verraient plus, ils s'enverraient toujours leurs lettres. C'était ainsi que l'amitié perdurerait, non ? Et qui sait, un jour peut être, ils se reverraient. Ils se croiseraient, et se reconnaitraient aussitôt. Harry reverrait son blond aux cheveux longs, et Draco retrouverait ces yeux dont il n'avait jamais pu distinguer la couleur dans l'obscurité, mais dont il soupçonnait l'éclat si somptueux. Mais ils sont encore si jeune, et l'avenir ne leur a pas tout à fait réservé le même sort.

0o0o0o0o0o

Harry acheva enfin le dernier de ses paquets cadeaux. Il eut un regard pensif vers la fenêtre de son dortoir, derrière laquelle l'attendait Hedwige, impatiente de se dégourdir les ailes après tant de temps passé immobile. Le brun eut une pensée pour elle et se releva, s'étirant son dos courbaturé par sa récente activité. Noël avait toujours été étrange pour lui, et même dans sa sixième année à Poudlard, il ne s'habituait pas à recevoir tant de cadeaux. Il ensorcela la majorité des siens silencieusement pour qu'ils partent tous vers leurs propriétaires nouvellement légitimes, puis se baissa pour prendre en main le dernier paquet. De petite taille, il avait apporté un soin particulier à l'acheter.

Car ce cadeau là était le plus symbolique à ses yeux. Ils ne se souvenait guère correctement de ses rendez vous nocturnes lorsqu'il était plus jeune, mais il avait parfaitement tenu sa promesse, et depuis, chaque année, il envoyait un cadeau et une lettre à celle qu'il considérait comme son premier amour.

Oui, « Elle », car Harry, avec le temps, ne se souvenait que des cheveux longs et blonds de l'autre, et en avait stupidement déduit qu'il s'agissait d'une femme, à la beauté lunaire, et aux yeux étoilés. Les souvenirs trop chéris se trouvent souvent étiolés, et celui ci n'en faisait pas d'exception. Pour cette fête là, le Survivant lui avait donc offert un collier, représentant la Lune et une étoile complice. Depuis ces rendez vous, ils s'étaient toujours offerts des objets nocturnes à l'autre, ne connaissant ni ses goûts, ni ses activités. L'astre nocturne et ses condisciples étaient les seuls points communs qu'ils partageaient depuis, hormis leur solitude.

Harry ouvrit la fenêtre, et Hedwige s'y engouffra prestement, hululant dans air courroucé. Mais son maître n'y prêtait qu'une vague attention, et lui accrocha une petite lettre à la patte gauche, avant de la laisser saisir le cadeau tout aussi rapidement.

« Va, tu connais l'adresse, ma belle. »

Il sourit doucement, laissant la chouette repartir dans un bruissement d'aile, et referma la fenêtre, ses pensées vagabondant, comme chaque année, vers ses souvenirs insaisissables. Puis il retourna se coucher, sous les grognements mécontent de ses amis. Il était certain que le lendemain, il aurait un présent lui aussi au pied de son lit…

0o0o0o0o0o

Et il ne fut pas déçu. En descendant de son lit, le lendemain matin, sous les exclamations joyeuses, mais bruyantes, de Ron, il s'autorisa un sourire quand il aperçut un fin paquet argenté soigneusement posé sur ma table de nuit. Il regarde autour de lui, mais tous sont occupés par leurs cadeaux pour le remarquer, alors il ouvre son précieux présent, les yeux émerveillés par avance. Qu'allait donc m'offrir sa charmante inconnue, cette année ?

Depuis leur séparation, sept ans plus tôt, chaque année, ils avaient tenu leur promesse, et si bien que Harry, pendant toute sa scolarité à Poudlard, avait toujours reçu, dans le plus grand secret, un unique cadeau qui le comblait différemment des autres.

Son année de ses dix ans, il avait reçu chez lui un marque page représentant les différentes constellations. Il l'utilisait bien régulièrement depuis.

A onze ans, ce fut un orbe de petite taille, où luisait faiblement un aperçut de la nuit lors de la pleine lune. Harry ne s'était jamais lassé de ce spectacle.

Il découvrit pour ses douze ans, près de son lit, une splendide plume argentée, si douce au toucher. Il ne s'en était jamais servit, de peur de l'abîmer.

Le Noël de ses treize ans fut fêté avec des dizaines de clichés, tous du même paysage, mais prises par d'innombrables nuits étoilées.

A quatorze ans, son cadeau avait été des plus incongrus. Un parfum, à l'odeur inoubliable. Il connaissait cette senteur, pour l'avoir connue seulement lors de leurs rendez vous. Ainsi, l'Autre aussi se souvenait.

Et enfin, à ses quinze ans, il avait reçut un papier simple, lui annonçant qu'il était désormais l'heureux propriétaire d'une étoile, qu'il pourrait nommer ainsi qu'il le souhaitait. Et en souvenir de cette nuit, il l'avait appelée Promesse.

Et cette année était encore plus belle, selon lui. Il découvrit, soigneusement enrubannée dans du papier de velours, une broche en métal argenté représentant sensiblement la même gravure que celle qu'il avait envoyé. A cette vue, il sourit une nouvelle fois, accrochant directement la broche sur ses vêtements. Il la mettrait sur sa cape, elle était si belle ! Et elle venait d'elle ! Harry savait que sa délicieuse inconnue était à Poudlard, il l'avait rencontré à Londres, et était sorcière, de plus, Hedwige revenait toujours rapidement… Il en était donc arrivé à cette conclusion, sans jamais réellement chercher qui elle était. Hormis le 25 décembre, ce souvenir n'existait pas, il ne pouvait rechercher cette identité un autre jour que celui ci. Comme une malédiction que s'effaçait avec le soleil.

« Heyyy, Harry, mon pote, alors t'as eu quoi cette année ?

-Oh, salut Ron…Je, je sais pas encore, je vais voir…

-Et cette broche ? Elle est super ! C'est de qui ?De ta Blonde ? »

Nulle insulte ou pensée de son meilleur ami, Harry savait seulement de cette femme qu'elle était blonde, et le lui avait confié, et c'était donc tout naturellement qu'il s'était mit à l'appeler ainsi. Le brun hocha alors légèrement la tête, un sourire doux sur les lèvres.

« Eh beh, j'aimerais bien, moi aussi, avoir une telle admiratrice…

-Mais, Ronald Weasley, tu m'as, moi, désolée de ne pas être « une telle admiratrice » ! »

Sur le pas de la porte se tenait soudainement une Hermione Granger des plus autoritaires, un faux air autoritaire sur le visage. Harry sourit, lui adressant un signe amical.

« Salut, Hermione, Joyeux Noël !

-Joyeux Noël Harry, et merci pour ton livre sur Godric Gryffondor, il a l'air passionnant ! Et Ronald, je croyais que tu savais écrire, il n'y a pas d'accent circonflexe à « Noël » ! Mais merci quand même… »

Elle se radoucit à la fin de sa phrase, et le Survivant manqua d'éclater de rire en voyant la tête devenue rouge tomate du roux. Puis tous terminèrent d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux avant de descendre dans la Grande Salle déjeuner.

0o0o0o0o0o

« Harry, regarde la fouine, il a un sourire stupide sur le visage aujourd'hui, tu ne trouve pas ? »

« -Hum ? » Fis-je, trop absorbé par la contemplation de quelques septièmes années de Serdaigles, toutes aussi blondes les unes que les autres.

Enfin, je daigne accorder un regard à ce Fils à Papa, et constate avec un certain amusement qu'effectivement, il porte un grand sourire béat sur les lèvres.

« -Ah oui tiens… Ca doit être Noël, son Papa a du lui offrir un beau cadeau…

-Qui sait, la Marque des ténèbres ? Il en serait ravi, je suis certain ! »

Nous grimaçons de concert, mais mon cœur se serre tout de même. Je ne souhaiterai pas la Marque, même à mon ennemi juré, Voldemort mit à part. Je reprend ensuite mon bol de céréale, et mon examen, bien décidé, comme chaque année, à trouver ma délicieuse inconnue aux cheveux longs et fins. Je sais que nous n'avons pas cours, pendant cette période, il n'y a donc pas tellement d'élèves restés pour le petit déjeuner.

Puis, quand ce fut terminé, nous remontons dans les étages en quête de la bibliothèque. Jour spécial ou non, Hermione tenait absolument à ce que nous révisions nos cours au moins une fois par jour… D'habitude, je ne rechignais pas, mais aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas tellement envie de perdre mon temps alors qu'une inconnue portait mon cadeau. Je caressais l'espace d'une seconde la broche qu'elle m'avait offerte, et qui luisait faiblement sous les rayons du soleil visibles par les fenêtres. Mais lorsque je relevais la tête, ce ne fut pas pour me trouver avec mes amis, mais bel et bien nez à nez avec la dernière personne que j'aurais voulu voir en cet instant.

Oui, vous l'aurez deviné, devant moi, l'air agacé, ses petites lèvres fines pincées avec force, se trouvait ma Némésis en chair et en os, j'ai nommé le « grand » Draco Malfoy. Oui, je suis obligé d'admettre qu'il est plus grand que moi, mais ce n'est que de quelques centimètres, alors je n'aime pas le signaler, et le plus souvent j'ignore délibérément cette différence de taille. Mais cette fois ci, sous son regard ardent, je me demande réellement s'il n'a pas grandit, parce que je me sens si minuscule que c'en devient presque suffocant. Il me toise avec dédain, volontairement sur ma route, et je sais qu'il vient chercher les problèmes… Mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à ce jeu là, alors le passe ma main dans mes cheveux indisciplinés, les ébouriffant un peu plus, avant de lâcher d'une voix ennuyée.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, encore Malfoy … ?

-Tu es sur mon chemin, Potter, dégage ! »

Je soupire, définitivement ennuyé. Bien entendu, j'ai envie de m'énerver, de lui envoyer mon poing à où je pense, de le frapper, de le prendre au col, et de l'acculer à un mur, en l'insultant de la plus basse des manières. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas la temps, alors je regarde autour de moi, et jauge silencieusement la largeur conséquente du couloir. Il n'y a pas de doute, si je suis sur son chemin, c'est qu'il l'a voulut… Au moins dix Draco auraient put aisément passer sans entrer en collision avec moi en cette seconde. Mais non, il aura fallut qu'il vienne me chercher.

« Malfoy, écoute, si tu veux, je serai sur ton chemin demain. Mais là, t'es gentil, j'ai plus important à faire que vociférer face à toi. »

Ses yeux s'agrandissent soudainement, et je comprend qu'il est choqué, et énervé par mes paroles, encore plus que si j'avais répondu à son insulte basse. Mais bon, il fallait qu'il comprenne, alors je m'écarte, dans le but de reprendre ma route, et d'oublier jusqu'à sa présence insignifiante. Mais le blond n'a pas l'air de vouloir de cette fin là, alors il se précipite vers moi, et avant que j'ai eu le temps de faire le moindre geste, je me retrouve acculé au mur dans un craquement douloureux, ses mains pâles aux prises avec mon col. Et il commence à vociférer toutes les insultes qui lui passent par la tête et qui pourraient, de près ou de moins, me convenir.

« ESPECE DE BINOCLARD, INCAPABLE MÊME DE REPONDRE A UNE ATTAQUE, FILS DE… »

Suis-je vraiment obligé de continuer ? Déjà, je n'écoute plus mon attention venant d'être captée par un groupe de Serdaigle, entourant farouchement une jeune demoiselle aux cheveux blonds et légèrement ondulés. Elle passe juste derrière l'épaule de Malfoy, et celui ci croit que j'ai toute son attention, car il continue son flot de paroles avec encore plus de véhémence, nous attirant des regards curieux.

Puis, lorsque je me mit en tête d'examiner de très loin le cou de la jeune femme, j'entraperçois une étincelle fugace argentée. Mon collier ? Je recherche avec plus d'attention, et soudain, je le vois, et reconnais entre milles le logo. Sauf qu'il n'est pas au cou de la Serdaigle, il est plus proche, beaucoup plus proche. C'est Malfoy qui le porte. La, c'est à mon tour d'écarquiller les yeux, je n'ose pas y croire, mon cerveau vient de s'arrêter, mais j'ai la décence d'attendre qu'il reprenne son souffle pour murmurer d'une voix étranglée ?

« Malfoy…

-QUOI ?!

-C'est quoi, CA ? »

Je montre d'un doigt tremblant le collier en question, et Malfoy fait une drôle de grimace, on dirait presque qu'il rougit, mais au moins, ça a le mérite de le calmer.

« C'est… Un cadeau, ça te regarde pas. »

Je craignais autant que j'attendais sa question, et quand il parle, je n'ose même pas croire à ce qu'il dit. J'ai le souvenir fugace de cheveux fin, et soyeux, mais longs… Et si mon souvenir était erroné ? Non, c'est impossible, pas Malfoy quand même, ce gamin pourri gâté ?! En ultime vérification, je demande, moins hésitant.

«De qui vient-il ? »

Là, il lève ses yeux gris vers moi, et je frémis en y lisant toute sa détermination. Sa main s'écarte légèrement de ma robe, et vient caresser presque avec tendresse ma broche, me faisant comprendre par un seul geste ce que dix mots auraient fait. Mon cœur s'emballe, sans que je comprenne pourquoi, et mon esprit est définitivement déconnecté de la réalité. Alors il décide de prendre les choses en main, et, avec un soupir résolu, m'attire dans une salle de classe vide proche de nous, où il nous enferme tous les deux.

Là, avant même que je reprenne convenablement mes esprits, voilà que ma Némésis se rapproche de moi très rapidement, et joint nos lèvres avec toute l'effusion possible. Je ne réagis pas dans le premier temps, puis, lorsqu'ils tenta de glisser sa langue dans ma bouche, je retrouvais soudainement toute ma vigueur et le repoussais brusquement.

« MALFOY ?! Qu'est ce que tu fous ?!

-Bah, je t'embrasse, crétin.

-Ah ? »

Je n'avais guère de réponse plus intelligente à sortir, le fait étant qu'il m'embrassait de nouveau, et, je dois l'avouer, absolument bien. Je le laissais accéder à ma langue, décidant avec sagesse qu'il n'était pas bon de trop réfléchir. Et en un sens, cela faisait bien sept ans que je le cherchait, alors, le repousser… Mes mains s'enroulent autour de son cou, et je répond à son baiser avec plaisir. Il se tend, surpris, et je devine un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne décide de s'amuser un peu. Il commence à titiller ma lèvre inférieure avec ses dents, sa langue, ses propres lèvres, et je ne réponds plus de rien.

Nos mains viennent bientôt se joindre au jeu, et ce ne fut que quelques secondes plus tard que je sentis ses paumes froides se promener sur mon torse hâlé, le brûlant, sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Je lui rendais bien la pareille, et visitait son dos avec une curiosité exacerbée par le désir. Bientôt, nos vêtements entament une danse de l'effeuillage des plus sensuelles, sans que nous n'y puissions rien. Il semblerait même que ma magie soit de la partie, car je sens que rapidement, nos chaussures et chaussettes disparaissent, nos boutons s'ouvrent, et notre braguette se descendent. Nous fixons un instant ces étranges démonstrations de magie, puis nous nous sourions d'un air étrangement complice.

Je crois que lui aussi a cessé de penser. Il n'y a plus de Harry Potter et de Draco Malfoy, il n'y a plus qu'un Blond, et un Brun, qui enfin, après toutes ces années, se retrouvent de la plus délicieuse des façons. Il frémit, lorsque je lui retire sa chemise, dévoilant son collier, et il ôte avec délicatesse la broche, faisant glisser ma cape sur mes épaules. Je l'embrasse de nouveau, suivant de mes lèvres sa mâchoire fine, pour remonter jusque ses oreilles où je lui mordille doucement le lobe. Il gémit, et je frémis, j'ignorais que cette partie de lui était si sensible. Alors j'en profite, et use et abuse de cette nouvelle zone érogène, tandis que lui me retire le reste de mes vêtements de ses main habiles, me laissant seulement en boxer.

J'ai froid, soudainement, et me blottis contre lui, les joues rouges d'excitation, et il sourit une nouvelle fois, allant caresser mon dos tandis que je mord ses clavicules avec passion. Et bientôt, cela ne lui suffit plus, et sa langue descend le long de mon corps tremblant, tandis que progressivement, il s'agenouille devant lui. D'habitude, je n'aime pas les hommes qui se mettent à genoux, mais là, en voyant ce qu'il compte faire, je crois que je ne vais pas me plaindre.

Il glisse une main impatiente dans l'élastique de mon boxer, et me le descend lentement, presque religieusement, dévoilant peu à peu mon excitation devenue conséquente. Je gémis d'anticipation en voyant son sourire lubrique, et l'espace d'une seconde, je me demande vaguement comment on a fait pour en arriver là. Mais cette stupide question est bien vite écartée par un brouillard de plaisir lorsqu'il souffle doucement sur mon gland. Ma respiration s'accélère, et je pose mes mains sur la tête de Draco pour l'exhorter à plus.

Quand enfin il prend mon sexe en bouche, je perd définitivement toute notion du temps. Je perçois vaguement le fait que je veux jouir, et cela, le plus rapidement possible, mais la langue habile du Serpentard ne m'en laisse pas le choix, et continue sa torture tant et tant que je ne sais plus si je veux qu'il s'arrête, ou qu'il continue. Je le préviens d'une voix faible lorsque l'envie se fait trop forte, trop pressante, et il me lâche, sans pour autant remonter jusque mes lèvres, alors que j'en meurs d'envie. Non, il a décidé de continuer la torture, et il le fera.

Une main remonte, et s'insinue entre mes lèvres, je comprend sans soucis où il veut en venir, et humidifie de ma salive les doigts qu'il me présente, désireux de poursuivre sans tarder cette quête infinie du plaisir. Je ferme les yeux, légèrement déstabilisé par cette main qui se glisse dans mon intimité, y pénétrant d'abord un doigt, puis deux, m'occasionnant une légère douleur. Vite oubliée, grâce à nouveau à ses lèvres onctueuses, qui ont reprit ma verge gonflée de désir. Je ne sens même pas le troisième doigt, je suis trop tendu, je n'ai qu'une hâte, qu'il vienne, en moi, enfin.

Il remonte doucement, ôtant ses doigts, et je gémis de frustration, accueillant tout de même ses lèvres avec une joie non dissimulée. Je lui murmure de me prendre, je suis impatient, et il le comprend, d'un sourire, il me retourne, mes mains posées sur le mur devant moi. Je ne le vois pas, mais cela ne me gêne pas, je l'imagine déjà, terminant son propre effeuillage se préparant lui même. Un rapide sort de lubrification est utilisé, et je déglutis, pensant soudainement à la douleur que cela m'apportera.

Mais non, je n'ai pas si mal que ça. Il se glisse en moi, doucement, presque avec amour, et même si au début, je me raidis, bientôt, le plaisir prend le pas sur le reste, et très vite, j'ai l'impression de m'envoler. Ses gestes sont si doux, et si tendres que je ne peux en ressentir le moindre mal, il me transmet par là toutes ses émotions, tous ses sentiments, et, l'espace d'une seconde, j'ai véritablement l'impression que nos deux âmes ne sont plus qu'une, que nos corps se sont enfin rejoints.

Draco Malfoy, ce fils à papa, cette Némésis que je haïssais tant, est en train de me faire l'amour, et moi, j'aime ça. Mes gémissements franchissent mes lèvres sans que je parvienne à les retirer, et viennent se mêler de concert aux râles de plaisir produits par le blond. Lui aussi est heureux, je le sens. Et même si des centaines de questions pourraient franchir mes lèvres, je n'en pipe mot, je préfère profiter de l'instant.

Car ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on s'unit avec son ennemi, ce n'est pas pour tous les Noëls que l'ont retrouve son premier amour.

Ses coups de butoir accélèrent soudainement, et je crie de plaisir, me cambrant au maximum pour ressentir au mieux les effets que provoque son sexe lorsqu'il frappe ma prostate. Peu à peu, je sens le plaisir arriver, et, la respiration erratique, je le lui fais savoir ;

« Ahhh….Draco…Je… mmmhhh… je vais venir…

-Ensemble… OK ? »

Son cœur bat si vite, aussi vite que le mien, jamais je n'aurais cru pareille alchimie possible entre nos deux corps. Je ne le déteste plus, je l'aime. Mes souvenirs ont rejoint le présent, et maintenant, j'en profite, au maximum. Il se saisit d'une main de mon propre sexe, et entame des mouvements de vas et viens, à la même allure que lui continue l'acte en lui même. Je vois des étoiles, le plaisir n'est plus loin, je ne peux plus le retenir.

Et soudainement, je m'envole, ma semence s'échappant de mon sexe brûlant en quelques jets, tandis que quelques secondes plus tard, Draco me suit, me donnant la réelle impression d'une union parfaite entre nous.

Pendant quelques temps, nous restons immobiles, toujours haletants, cherchant désespéramment à nous accrocher encore quelques secondes à cette jouissance incroyable que nous venons de traverser. Mais il nous faut bien vite redescendre sur terre, et je grimace vivement en sentant le blond se retirer de moi, sa chaleur me quittant d'un coup. Je ne peux m'empêcher de murmurer.

« Draco…

-Oui ?

-Ne me laisse pas… »

Je me tourne vers lui, nu et toujours tremblant, cherchant à accrocher son regard. Ce que je fis sans peine, rencontrant ses orbes mercure avec une facilité déconcertante. Il s'est approché de moi de nouveau, et je vois luire mon cadeau à son cou, comme une promesse. Il pose une main chaleureuse sur ma joue, et, avant de m'embrasser, scelle une nouvelle promesse entre nous.

« Jamais… »

* * *

**_Un petit OS sans prétention, suite à une idée que j'avais eue en les imaginant enfant, tous les deux. Bien entendu, ce n'est plus Noël chez nous, mais ça se lit à n'importe quelle période de l'année, non ?_**

**_N'hésitez pas à envoyer vos commentaires, ils me font toujours plaisir_**

**_Hanakaya_**

**_Avril 2008_**


End file.
